samurai_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuhide Akechi
Mitsuhide Akechi first appeared in Samurai Warriors and has been playable since. He is Nobunaga Oda's killer in all games; as he is in real life. Role in the game In ''Samurai Warriors'' Mitsuhide starts his story by defending Inabayama castle from Nobunaga Oda's attack, with the Saito. Mitsuhide is good friends with Ranmaru Mori and both of them want to show the Demon king their power. After defending the castle Ranmaru and Mitsuhide join the Nobunaga army and they attack the Ikko rebels at Nagashima. Mitsuhide begins to wonder if he made the right choice joining Nobunaga and begins to doubt the warlord's methods. Mitsuhide then betrays Nobunaga. If the player succeeds in killing Nobunaga it will unlock the upper ending and if Nobunaga escapes it will unlock the lower ending. In his upper ending Mitsuhide faces Hideyoshi Hashiba to avenge his lord's death with the help of Oichi and Keiji Maeda. After destroying the Hashiba at Yamzaki, Gifu castle was stormed by Ranmaru Mori. While infiltrating the castle Mitsuhide encounters Goemon Ishikawa and Magoichi Saika. When reaching the last floor Mitsuhide duels Ranmaru Mori and thous slaying him. In Mitsuhide's lower ending Mitsuhide defends Azuchi castle from Nobunaga Oda. Mitsuhide succeeds in pushing back Nobunaga's forces and faces off for the last time at Yamzaki. In ''Samurai Warriors 2'' Mitsuhide is searching for a lord worthy of serving and encounters Nobunaga Oda. He defects to the Oda faction. Mitsuhide starts by ensuring Nobunaga's escape at Kanegasaki from the Azai-Asakura army. After succesfully defending his lord at Kanegasaki, Mitsuhide takes part in the siege of Odani castle. Here Mitsuhide starts questioning his lord's methods. Next Mitsuhide takes part in the assault on the Saika mercenaries. After the battle Mitsuhide sees the damage that the Oda have done to innocent peasants. Mitsuhide decides to rebel and attacks Nobunaga at Honnoji were Mitsuhide succeeds in killing him. While dueling Nobunaga at Honnoji though Nobunaga wasn't killed by Mitsuhide but shot by an unknown sniper. Mitsuhide later faces Hideyoshi Hashiba at Yamazaki were he faces the sniper Magoichi Saika. After the battle Mitsuhide unifies Japan but his only wish is to see his former lord in it. In his dream stage Mitsuhide faces the last remaining clans in Japan who joined Ieyasu in a coalition at Anegawa. Character information Titles Samurai Warriors 2 Level 1 - 10: Mino Nobleman Level 11 - 20: Man of Culture Level 21 - 30: Man of Honor Level 31 - 40: Warrior Sage Level 41 - 49: Lord of Virtue Level 50 - 69: Bringer of Peace Level 70: Three-Day Ruler History Life Mitsuhide Akechi was born in the Mino province known now as Gifu perfecture 1528-1582 he first served Yoshitatsu Saito then after the Saito clan's dimiss he served the Asakura and then the Oda. Betrayals In 1579 Mitsuhide Akechi captured Yakami castle from Hideharu Hatano after agreeing on a peace terms but Nobunaga Oda betrayed and had Hideharu excuted. the Hatano family was angered that they have murdered Mitsuhide Akechi's Mother (possibly Aunt). His second betrayal was in 1582, well known as the Incident at Honno-ji in which he betrayed Nobunaga Oda. He proceeded to take credit for it, however he is not the one who killed him. Akechi Forced Nobunaga to Commit Seppuku. Death After the incident of Honnoji former retainers of the Oda clan such as leaysu Tokugawa and Hideyoshi Hashiba rushed to avenge him and take his place Hideyoshi got to him first, Some of Mitsuhide's allies such as Fujitaka Hosokawa betrayed him Mitsuhide survived for 13 days until his defeat at Yamazaki by Hideyoshi it is said that he was slain by a peasant warrior with a bamboo spear and also it is said that he was not slain but started a new life as a priest named Tenkai. Gallery File:Mitsuhide akechi.jpg|'Samurai Warriors' Artwork File:Mitsuhide_Akechi_SW2.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 2' Artwork File:Mitsuhide Akechi.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Artwork Mitsuhide_Akechi SW4 Artwork.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 4' Artwork File:Mitsuhide Akechi SW1 Render.jpg|'Samurai Warriors' Render File:Mitsuhide Akechi SW2 render.png|'Samurai Warriors 2' Render File:Mitsuhide Akechi SW3 Render.png|'Samurai Warriors 3' Render Mitsuhide Akechi SW4Render.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 4' Render Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Characters